


Reunited

by crzykittyfangirl



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Azuma standing up for himself, Being Your True Self, Dark Azuma, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hihara finding out about Azuma's dark side, Music, Opening Up, Slow Burn, Teasing, True Love, Trusting Each Other, cuteness, playing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Kahoko finally sees Azuma again for the first time after High School and feelings begin to surface. Meanwhile Azuma is struggling with his own feelings for her though he refuses to acknowledge that he could be falling for her. She's just his favourite source of entertainment right?
Relationships: Hino Kahoko/Yunoki Azuma, unrequited Hihara Kazuki/Hino Kahoko
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20FacesChizu (UntappedChaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntappedChaos/gifts).



> Hey, so the beginning of this story is adapted from story written by 20FacesChizu on fanfiction.net. I've made my own additions in the beginning as well as continued the story with her permission. Anyway hope you enjoy it!

It was Plum Pudding, Plum Pudding with light purple icing and “I love you!” *Heart* in deep purple icing and exceptionally bad handwriting. 

Kahoko stifled a laugh and hid a smirk, trying to not piss him off even more than he already was but this unique homemade treat had Yunoki Azuma comically twitching, and the sight was pure comedy gold. 

She was sitting across from him in the Cafeteria at his university. Traveling abroad with a rather popular orchestra from her own college, had brought her close enough for a visit. And, lo and behold, she was treated to possibly the most humiliating moment of his life. 

Or at the very least, it took the cake...or plum pudding in this case. He was giving the dish such a dirty look, she knew instantly, it was not something he ate. Her guess was that he hated prunes. His other personality’s smirk slowly came onto his face. Then, he pushed the dish toward her. 

“Hino-san, you like pudding if I recall correctly. Would you like to have some?” He asks and though his tone was mild, she could hear his other personality’s bite underneath it. 

And she knew he was really saying if she translated from Good Yunoki speech to Dark Azuma speech, “Eat the damn thing for me, because I sure as hell won’t. You can do that, right Kahoko?” 

Truthfully even though she did like Pudding, she was not really fond of Plum Pudding as she had tried it at a school friend’s place the previous holiday. But she nods, picking up a spoon and scooping up a bite. 

Just as she was lifting the spoon up though, she had a mischievous idea. Oh, this was brilliant, and she knew she would pay for it later when they were alone but it was worth it. Honestly, she had to at least once get him back for all the times he messed with her in High School during the Concours. With the brightest, most angelic smile she could muster she held out the spoon with the pudding on it to him. 

“Only if you go Aaah, for me, Azuma-san!”

She watched in amusement as surprise flared in his golden eyes then they narrowed and she knew she would be getting an earful from his dark personality later. However, since he couldn’t do anything in front of everyone else, he sighs and opens his mouth.

She gives him a mischievous grin and shoves the pudding filled spoon into his mouth. He made a muffled sound of disgust as she pulled the spoon out and she could see him trying not to gag. 

She covered her mouth trying to stifle another laugh. He glares at her, chewing quickly and swallowing before grabbing his water and gulping it down. And that did it, she couldn’t help herself any longer, bursting into quiet laughter. 

He frowns and leans close to her. “Did you enjoy that, Kahoko?” He says softly, the sarcasm and bite of his dark personality present.

She takes a breath, curbing her laughter and nodding, smiling at him. “I did. Your reaction was priceless.”

He smirks and is about to answer when from behind them, someone calls out to him. 

“Yunoki!”

Instantly, his usual princely smile appears on his face and he straightens up as the young woman comes up to their table. 

“Hello.” He says switching flawlessly to english.

“Did you try the pudding, Yunoki?”

“Yes, it was very good. Though, I’m afraid I don’t have time to finish it right now. I promised my friend Hino I would give her a tour. Isn’t that right Hino?” He says, looking over at her, a hint of his dark personality shining in his eyes.

“Hmm, that’s right.” She says meeting his golden eyes with her own goldish hazel eyes, wishing her english sounded as perfect as his. She had studied for a while and knew enough to get by but she didn't think she could ever get it sounding as lovely as his. 

“Of course, I hope you enjoy it!” the young woman says and smiles brightly at him before hurrying away. 

He turns to her and leans close, a smirk on his face then speaks quietly in japanese. “Well, Kahoko we better get going. We don’t want me to have lied do we?”

“No, I suppose not.” She says, knowing she was going to be in for it as soon as they were alone. But, she was slightly looking forward to it. She had missed him, teasing and all. It was the reason she had decided to pay him a surprise visit when her Orchestra trip took her close to his university. 

They stood and she threw away her trash while Azuma went and got some plastic wrap for the pudding. 

He met her at the doors of the cafeteria a moment later, carrying the pudding. “Shall we, Kahoko?” He asks.

“Yes.” They head out of the cafeteria. He leads her up a couple flights of stairs then pushes open a door. They were the roof of the school. He looks over at her. “Nostalgic isn’t it?”

“It is, I didn’t know you were allowed on the roofs at English Universities.”

“I’m not sure that you are. But that’s what makes it fun isn’t it?”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Indeed.” He sets the pudding down on a bench. “Now, to address your little stunt earlier…” He says his dark personality fully making an appearance. He smirks at her then backs her against the wall, leaning over her like he did back at Seiso the very first time he revealed his darker personality to her. 

“Sorry, Azuma san. I couldn’t resist.”

His smirk grows wider. “Is that right? Hmm, well….what to do with you….perhaps I’ll steal a kiss.”

“What? No! Don’t do that!”

“Really….you protesting so vehemently makes me want to do that even more.”

“Azuma san….I-I haven’t been kissed before….”

“Oh? You’re not helping your case, Kahoko.” He gives her a mischievous grin. “In fact, I really want to do it now, since it means I’ll be the first to kiss you both platonically and romantically. I am surprised that you never got a kiss from Tsukimori.”

She feels her cheeks flush and she looks away slightly. “Ah….well Tsukimori kun and I were together for a short time but ah well...we kind of drifted apart once we both went to different colleges.”

“Hmm...I see.” he says and takes her chin in his hand. She meets his eyes again and they widen at the mischief dancing in them.

“Ah….Azuma san you’re not actually going to kiss me are you?”

“Are you that opposed to getting a kiss from me Kahoko?”

“No! That’s not it!”

“Oh? I can steal a kiss then?” He says smirking at her again, one lavender eyebrow raised. 

“I-I guess so.”

“You know, you’re probably the first girl who has protested getting a kiss from me.”

“It's not that I don’t want to….it's just it's my first and….”

“I can promise it will be a good one, I can assure you I am quite experienced.”

She couldn’t win with him and if she was honest, it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about what it would be like to kiss him. She had always been attracted to him, from the first time she saw him and she had grown to care about him immensely throughout the years. She didn’t think she loved him at least she was pretty sure, but he had become a special person to her. She smiles softly at him. “Kiss me, Azuma.”

She watches as his golden eyes widen at her address of him without honorifics then he smiles. It's not his dark smile nor is it his princely smile. It's a softer, kinder one she’s never seen. “As you wish, Kahoko.” His voice is quiet and filled with amusement and a hint of something else she can’t quite put her finger on. 

He leans down further, his lavender hair falls around them creating a curtain. His nose brushes hers and she can feel his breath on her face.

His lips have just barely touched hers when a bell rings in the distance, shattering the moment.

He sighs softly, pulling away. “It seems I will have to give your punishment some other time. Class is about to begin again. Would you like to accompany me to class Kahoko? I will need you to entertain me in such a dismal setting.”

“Eh? Is that allowed?”

“It is if I say so.”

“Alright then.” She smiles and gives him a bow. “I would be glad to accompany you to class good sir.”

He laughed, his golden eyes alight with amusement. “You are so very entertaining Kahoko. Follow me.” He says giving her a smirk and holding out his arm for her.

She grins feeling her cheeks flush slightly. The combination of his dark personality’s smirk and his princely offer of his arm was a combination she never thought she would see. 

“Oh? Did I fluster you?” He laughs. “I have missed your reactions.”

“A-Azuma san….”

He smirks. “I would love to continue this but we must go if we don’t want to be late.”

“Alright then.”

He grabs the pudding then holds out his arm to her again, golden eyes still bright with amusement.

She takes it and they leave the roof going back inside and down a flight of stairs then through a set of double doors and around a corner before reaching a door that he opens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahoko goes to class with Azuma and gets teased some more

“Ah, Yunoki. Glad to see you, early as usual I see. Who is this lovely young lady?”

He dips his head, giving the man his princely smile then answered in his perfect english. “Good afternoon Dr. Perry. This is my friend from Secondary school, Kahoko Hino. She is visiting for a while.”

“Ah how lovely to meet you, Miss Hino. How did you meet Yunoki?”

She took a breath, hoping her english would be good enough to explain. “I met him in my second year, his third year when we both were a part of a music competition.”

“Oh? Do you play an instrument?” The professor asks, looking back at Azuma. 

He blinks, his golden eyes flashing with emotion for a second, his shoulders stiffening ever so slightly. She mentally face palms. Why didn’t she think about the fact that he had to give up his music. How could she be so inconsiderate, mentioning the concours when she knew how much he missed and loved playing?

He speaks after a pause. “I played the flute in secondary school which is what Hino is referring to.”

“How interesting, I can see that, the flute would indeed suit you.”

“Yes, well. I don’t play anymore.” He says and she can hear the stiffness in his voice though she wonders if the professor can. 

Her heart ached for him. She knew and remembered how much he loved music. When he played, he seemed to enter another world and always looked more at peace and more himself than she ever saw him look any other time. And, not only that, he was good, extraordinary even. He could be an amazing flutist….it wasn’t fair he had to give up what he wanted to please his grandmother. She wondered if he still had that beautiful sunshine coloured flute somewhere. And if he did, maybe he would play with her sometime. She never did get to play with him. 

“I see. Well, How lovely that you did since it gave you the opportunity to meet this brilliant young lady.”

His princely smile came onto his face again as he nodded. “It was very fortunate indeed.”

She smiles too though wishing she could see that other smile again, the one she had seen so briefly earlier, right before he nearly kissed her. That smile, the first true, genuine smile she had ever seen from him in all the time she’s known him. She wondered if Miyabi had seen that smile. That soft, kind, true one that could light up the world if he let it. 

“The two of you better sit down. People will arrive soon. Miss Hino, you can sit next to Yunoki as he normally does not have anyone next to him.”

“Of course, and I appreciate you letting her stay Dr. Perry.”

“Yes, Thank you, I appreciate it also.” She says smiling at him hoping her english sounded alright. She had been in England for a little over a year now but she still wasn’t completely confident with her english. 

“Of course Miss Hino. Glad to have you here. Have you been here in the UK long?”

“Oh, ah just over a year. I go to Kingston University. I’m visiting Oxfordshire this weekend with my school’s Orchestra. But, since I'm not performing until tonight, I decided to come and surprise Azuma san.”

“I’m sure he appreciated that.” He says. “Yunoki if you would show her where you normally sit.”

“Of course.” He says and walks up the stairs to the top row, and she hurries after him. He reached his chair and turned to her. “You have perfect vision don’t you?” He asks, switching seamlessly back to japanese.

“Um yes.” She says, glad to be using japanese again. Even though she used her english all the time, she was still more comfortable speaking in japanese.

“Good. Sit.” He says sitting down himself and motioning to the chair next to him on the end. 

She smiles slightly at his sharp command sitting down next to him. “What are you going to do with that Pudding?”

“Hmm? Do you want it?”

She shook her head. “I don’t really like Plum Pudding….I tried it last holiday at a friend’s house. The texture is odd and the prunes….no thank you.”

“I see. Is that why you made me eat it?” He asks leaning close, the bite of his dark personality coming into his voice.

She flushes with him so close. “N-No. I was going to eat it but I thought of giving it to you so then I did.”

“You’re not very convincing, Kahoko.”

“Sorry. But No! That really wasn’t the reason.”

He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak when someone says his name from nearby. 

The two of them turn to see a woman sitting a few seats down from him. 

“Who's the girl with you?” the woman asks in accented english.

“This is my good friend, Kahoko Hino. We knew each in Secondary School.” Azuma says, giving the girl his princely smile. Now that she had seen a real, genuine smile from him though, his princely one looked forced and fake. Though, she also liked it when he was smirking, his golden eyes glinting with playfulness and mischief as he teased her. 

“Oh? Nice to meet you, Kahoko.”

“And you.” She says nodding at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more teasing and the arrival of a familiar face

The girl nodded back then turned to face front. Kahoko watched as the room began to fill up. Then, something occurred to her. She tapped Azuma on the shoulder. 

He turns to her. “Hmm what is it? Can you not survive without hearing my voice for even a moment?” He asks quietly in japanese, his dark personalities’ teasing, mocking tone colouring his voice.

“N-No! That’s not it!” She protests, feeling her cheeks flush. “I was just wondering why no one here calls you Azuma. Calling people by their last names isn’t the thing here like it is back in Japan. I mean everyone at my school calls me Kahoko.”

“Is that so? How unfortunate. And here I liked being one of the few people who called you that.”

“Well You-” She is cut off Dr. Perry.

“Alright since everyone has arrived now-” He is also cut off by someone else bursting into the room.

“Dr. Perry, sorry I’m late! I was practicing!” A familiar person was standing there puffing.

She poked Azuma. “You didn’t tell me Hihara senpai went here.”

“Isn’t this a more exciting way to find out though?”

“Azuma san….”

“Are you not happy to see him? I remember the two of you being rather close in Seiso.”

“Well...he can be a bit over the top and also he um…..” She is cut off by Hihara's loud shout of her name.

“Kaho-chan!” He says loudly, waving wildly. 

She lets out a quiet sigh that she knows Azuma has heard then she answers. “Hello, Hihara senpai.”

He grins and rushes up the stairs toward them. “Does he normally sit near you Azuma san?”

“Yes he does. In that seat across the row from you.”

“Oh.”

“Is there another reason you’re not happy to see him, Hino?”

She opens her mouth to answer when he reaches them, having taken a bit longer due to him carrying both his trumpet and schoolbag. She assumes him being almost to them is also why Azuma called her Hino instead of Kahoko like he normally does.

“Kaho-chan! What are you doing here?! It's so good to see you!”

“I’m here visiting Azuma san.”

“Azuma? He lets you call him by his first name? He doesn’t even let me do that! We’ve been friends for years! How did you get him to let you do that?”

“He insisted….” She says not really being able to elaborate since he had been messing with and teasing her in his dark personality at the time. She was pretty sure Hihara didn’t know about it since Azuma had switched to calling her Hino as Hihara got close to them. 

“Now, if everyone is here now, Would you please sit down, Kazuki?” Dr. Perry says, ending the conversation.

“Ah yes, Sorry Dr. Perry.” Hihara apologises in english and sits down in the seat Azuma had pointed out before. 

Azuma sighs softly and pulls out a notebook and a fountain pen from his bag. The people around him do the same, including Hihara. Though Azuma was the only one with a fountain pen. 

Suddenly her eyes widened. He had never answered her questions. Not about the pudding or his name. He had distracted her with teasing.

As Dr. Perry begins to talk, she snatches Azuma’s fountain pen out of his hand. He turns to her, his eyes narrowed and one lavender eyebrow raised in question. She wrote in small letters in the corner of his notebook page. You are such a pain! You never answered my questions about the pudding or your name! You teased me in hopes that I’d forget didn’t you?

She looks up at him as she finishes to see him smirking and he gently takes the pen from her. My, my Kahoko….are you really that desperate to know about me? If you really want to know I will tell after class once I’m able to get the kiss I was promised earlier and if you tell me the other reason you weren’t as happy to see Hihara as I expected you to be. If you agree, nod. I can’t have you stealing my pen again. I need to take notes, you know.  
She sighs and nods, she could almost hear his mocking, teasing voice when she read his reply. 

He gives her another smirk, his golden eyes promising endless teasing later. She smiles back, rolling her eyes at him. Over the years of knowing him, she had sort of gotten used to the teasing from his dark personality and was able to respond most of the time now. Though seeing and hearing it in person was different from reading in a mail or hearing it on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azuma gets the kiss he was promised

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ah….That was such a cool class, don’t you think so, Kaho-chan?”

She jumps, having been lost in thought. “Ha, I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“That’s unlike you! I remember hearing from Tsuchiura kun that you were a good student in high school.”

“Well...this isn't my class you know. I’m only here visiting Azuma san.”

“That’s true. You’ll spend some time with me now too though right? Now that you know I’m here?”

“Hino has promised to play her violin with me. So we must go.” Azuma says in his polite princely voice though he sounded ever so slightly annoyed but maybe that was just her. 

“Aww man….You’ll come and visit me sometime right, Kaho-chan?”

“Ah ha….maybe if I’m ever back in Oxfordshire.”

“It's a promise then!” Hihara says, flashing her a bright grin then grabs his things and rushes out of the room.

“I said maybe….” She mumbles.

“Indeed. Now come. You have a promise to fulfill.”

“R-Right.” She says feeling her cheeks flush at the thought of the promised kiss. He smirks as if he knows what she is thinking, then gathers his things including the pudding before beginning to walk down the steps. She follows him, wondering what his reaction will be to the reason she doesn’t like Hihara as much as she used to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrive back on the roof and Azuma sets down his things then turns to her. “Now, I was promised a kiss. You’re still going to deliver right, Ne?”

“Y-Yes.” She says her cheeks flushing again. She could feel how warm they were and was sure they rivaled her hair. 

He moved closer to her, a smirk coming onto his face. “Oh? Are you nervous, Kahoko?”

“A little.” 

“Hmm, no need to be nervous. I promise to make it enjoyable for you.”

“Ok. We aren’t going to get interrupted by a bell again right?”

“No, there isn’t another one for another thirty minutes.”

“Ah ok.”

“You weren’t hoping to get out of this were you, Kahoko?”

“No! The opposite!”

“Oh? So you want a kiss from me?” He asks wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close to him.

“N-Yes, that is I’m happy that my first is from you, Azuma.” She says feeling herself flush once again, not only at saying that out loud but also from his proximity.

“Hmm, I’m flattered.” He says and she looks up at him to see he is smirking slightly but his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes; they are filled with so much emotion in contrast to his smirk. There is warmth there, and mischief but also kindness and something else she couldn’t quite make out. 

He begins to lean down, his long lavender hair falling around them like before, cutting them off from the rest of the world. She stares up at him, lips parted as he gets closer and closer. His nose brushes hers and she can feel his soft breath against her face again. 

“Are you ready Kahoko?”

“Yes. Kiss me, please Azuma.”

“As you wish, Kahoko.” He says repeating the phrase he had said before then slowly closes the remaining distance between them. After what feels like an agonizing moment, his lips touch hers fully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss and we get to see what Azuma is thinking

Kissing her was warm and different from when he had kissed other girls. He couldn’t help but pull her closer, so she is pressed against him. She makes a soft noise and one of her hands rises to slide into his long hair. Her other moves to press against his cheek and he can’t hold in the sharp gasp. He twines his other hand into her red hair. The soft locks feel like silk along his fingers and he notices it is longer than it was in high school, she no longer has layers. His eyes widen when she grabs the lapels of his shirt, making him somehow even closer to her. She is-He hasn’t met anyone that entertains and surprises him the way she does, she’s different. He could feel something spreading through him and he was almost certain his face was red, from how warm it felt. 

He was pretty sure she didn’t know the hidden meaning of the phrase As You Wish since she hadn’t reacted to it. While he didn’t mean it like that, she was-There was something about her that was different from any other girl he had met. It was why he had decided back at Seiso to let her see the darkness he hid from everyone else. He is startled out of his thoughts when she pulls away ever so slightly, her puffing breath hot on his face. He quickly pulls her in for a hug, His red face isn’t something he wants her to see. He doesn’t quite know why she affects him this way but he knows he doesn't want her seeing him flushing like this. He feels too vulnerable. 

“Thank you for being so enthusiastic, Kahoko. That was not bad for someone who has never kissed anyone before.” He speaks in her ear, enjoying the feeling of her shivering at his words. He notices he sounds ever so slightly breathless, he has never felt like that after kissing someone before. 

“You-You’re welcome A-Azuma san. I-I really liked it.” Her voice is shaky, breathless and slightly muffled against his chest. 

“I should think so, I am quite experienced, and I did say I would make it enjoyable for you, did I not?”

“You did. Thank you for making my first kiss really special.”

“It was my pleasure, Kahoko.” He is surprised at how soft his voice sounds and he wonders if she notices. He almost laughs, probably not. He remembers her not being the most observant person. 

“Thank you for the hug too. I-You give nice hugs.”

“Oh? Is that right? I’ll have to do it more often then.” He says, wondering why her saying that brings him so much pleasure, why he feels warm inside to know that it means she likes being close to him. He slowly releases her and crosses his arms, now that his face finally didn’t feel so warm. “Now, I believe you also promised me answers about Hihara.”

“O-Oh right.” She took a deep breath then spoke. “Hihara senpai….well back at Seiso when he visited for Graduation, he tried to kiss me.”

He felt his eyebrow twitch and his eyes narrowed. “He did what?” He knew he sounded angry but how dare Hihara try and touch her! She was his plaything, his favourite entertainment.

“Yeah, I mean he stopped though he got close and well I backed away so he got the message but…”

“I see….that is a good reason to not like him as much.” He says trying to swallow his anger. It wouldn’t do to be that angry. Hihara liked her, he knew that, he couldn’t be more obvious about it. He couldn’t take it out on her. It wasn’t her fault was she cute and so entertaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He answers her questions and Kahoko gets a phone call

She nods. If she didn’t know any better she would say he sounded angry but that couldn’t be the case. What reason would he have to be angry? She knew he didn’t have feelings for her. He enjoyed messing with her and teasing her but he didn’t actually have feelings for her beyond maybe friendship. “Azuma san, you said you would answer my questions.”

“Ah, so I did. Very well. Let’s see, you asked about the pudding and my name, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, the pudding is a simple matter. I believe that Hihara quite enjoys english desserts so I am going to give it to him. As for my name, it was a requirement for me to come to this school.”

“A require-Does that mean your grandmother ordered it?”

“Indeed, how very perceptive of you, Kahoko.”

“Thanks.” She is quiet for a moment then something occurs to her. “Azuma san, do you actually still have your flute? I know you telling Hihara we were going to play was an excuse but I would really like to play a duet with you someday.”

“I do. However I was not-I do not have it here in England with me.”

“How do you know your grandmother won’t dispose of it?”

“I entrusted it to my oldest brother. As he is mostly out of her reach now, he should be able to keep it away from her.”

“Oh that’s good. C-Could you get it back from him?”

“Are you that desperate to play with me? I will admit it would be interesting.”

“N-Not desperate, but you’re the only one I haven’t played anything with yet and I’ve read the flute and violin music is very similar.”

“I see and you’re right it is. What piece would you be wanting to play exactly?”

“Well...I-I was hoping we could play the piece you played for me at summer camp. R. Drigo’s Notturno D’amore Serenade.”

His eyes widen and he stares at her a moment before his smirk comes onto his face. “Oh? Did you enjoy it that much? I am flattered, it was just for you. If that is the piece you want, no playing it in front of anyone else.” His smirk grows wider then he speaks again. “Now be honest Kahoko, how long did it take you to figure out what it was I played? I never told you the name of it.”

“I did and I really want to play it with you!” She flushes at his other statement. “Quite a while. Not only did I listen to a ton of different flute pieces, I also asked Kanazawa sensei. He didn’t know since I couldn’t play it very well or hum it so I had to just keep listening to flute pieces until I finally found it.” Her face flushes even more as she continues. “I think my mom and sister probably thought I was going to take up the flute.”

He smirks. “Wow, very dedicated aren’t you. I had no idea you enjoyed it that much. But I’m very glad you did. I picked it out just for you. And, It seems you really do want to play it with me. Well then in that case, I shall have my flute next time we see each other. So you better practice, ne Kahoko?”

“Yes, I will.”

He smirks again then turns to look at the view from the roof, the wind blowing his long hair back.

She watches him wondering if she would get to see what he is truly like one day. From seeing him at home that one time back at Seiso when she posed as his fiance, she didn’t think the dark teasing person was his true self. It was a part of him like his princely side but neither was his true self. If she had to guess, his true self would probably be a mix between the two.   
He turns, one lavender eyebrow raised. “Enjoying the view?”

She flushes. “Ah….s-sorry Azuma san. I was just thinking.”

“Oh? What about?”

“N-Nothing important.” It wasn’t like she was about to tell him she was thinking about him.

“It sounds like something much more interesting than just nothing to get you such a lovely shade of red like that.”

“A-Azuma san!”

He smirks, “Kahoko.”

She is about to answer when her phone rings. She pulls it out and looks at it. It's her friend Ami Yoshiro from her Orchestra. “I have to take this, it might be something about our performance. Sorry Azuma san.”

“It's alright, Kahoko, by all means.” He smirks at her again and gestures to her phone.

She smiles and answers in english. “Hey, What’s up Ami?”

“Kahoko! We have a huge problem!”

“Eh? What’s wrong?”

“Professor Marlowe has added a new song to the list! We have to learn it by tonight?”

“What? I can’t do that!”

“I know right? But he said, even if it's not perfect we have to have it by tonight.”

“Alright….Do you have the music?”

“Yeah, I can swing by your apartment.”

“I’m not actually there right now.”

“Where are you?”

“Oxford. Visiting an old friend of mine from Secondary School.”

“You are? Is it a boy? Is he handsome?”

“I am, and yes to both The second, very much so.” She says flushing bright red. Even though she knew Azuma could only hear her side, it was still embarrassing to say that with him standing right there, smirking at her. 

“Oooh, I need to meet him. Do you want me to swing by and pick you up? I can give you the music more easily.”

“Uh that’s ok. Just drop it off at my apartment. I’ll see you tonight Ami.”

“Aww is he shy?”

“N-No! That’s not it….I just don’t want to have to make you drive all the way here. I can take the train.”

“Fine, fine. But I still want to meet him at some point. The music will be in your box when you get there.”

“Alright sure and thanks Ami. Bye.”

“Bye Kahoko.”

The phone call ends and she turns to Azuma. “Sorry about that. It took longer than I thought it would. But um...I have to go. I need to learn some new music by tonight.”

His eyes widened. “Really? How interesting. I’ll be coming to the concert then. I should be very intrigued to see how this endeavour turns out.”

“Wh-What? A-A-Azuma san….That’ll be too embarrassing….please don’t come….”

“Your reaction makes me even more determined to come, Kahoko.” He smirks. “Don’t you know me well enough at this point, that reacting like me makes me want to mess with you more?”

“R-Right. I know. An-Anyway I should get going.”

“Very well. Allow me to escort you. We wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

“Of course not.” She says and is about to say more when the bells ring in the distance again. Once they stop ringing she continues. “We wouldn’t want anyone else to know you’re anything less them princely…”

He smiles mischievously then leans in close to her, speaking in her ear. “Only you, Kahoko. You’re the only one who knows that side of me.” He finishes speaking then straightens back up and offers her his arm. 

She stares at him a moment then takes his arm. They head down from the roof and back down toward the front of the school. Why did he say that? Did that mean he actually cared for her? Was she simply entertainment for him or did he still do it because he found her annoying like he told her that first time at Seiso? Still, she didn’t think he would lie about something like that so that meant not even Miyabi knew that side of him. As annoying as his teasing was sometimes, she mostly didn’t mind it at this point and whatever his reasoning, it made her feel special to know she was the only one he messed with and teased like that.   
“Penny for your thoughts Kahoko?”

“Ah...the-they’re not worth that. It's nothing interesting up here.”

“Hmm...if you say so.”

She nods and rolls her eyes then speaks. “I do say so.”

“Perhaps, I'll get it out of you one day.”

“Sure.”

Azuma smirks leading her down and out to the entrance. “You know, I do think you’re too entertaining to let leave my presence yet, Kahoko. I don’t have another class for two more hours.” At this he leans down and speaks in her ear. “How would you like a ride to the train station?”

“Y-Yeah. That-Thank you Azuma san. That would be nice. But ah are you sure you don’t have more important things to do?”

“Not really. And besides, as I said you’re too entertaining to let out of my presence yet.”

“Well ok, if you insist.”

“I do.” 

“Ah, Azuma san. You have a chauffeur here in England?”

“Hmm? Yes my grandmother insisted, picked him out herself.” He says, seeming a bit distracted as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins dialing. Once he finishes, he puts the phone to his ear. “Hello, yes would you be able to give myself and a..friend a ride to the train station?”  
“Yes. Thank you, I appreciate it.” He hangs up, then slips his phone back into his pocket. “Well, that’s taken care of.”


End file.
